


Rainy day

by kate_the_reader



Series: Bob [13]
Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Butch the dog, Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: The sound of rain on the window wakes Bob and reminds him of the first time he was with Dave in this bed. And later they have quiet morning sex. Bob loves his life now.
Relationships: Handsome Bob/Dave Parker (OC)
Series: Bob [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/515695
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25





	Rainy day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts).



Bob wakes for no reason, the room is still dark, but the sound of rain ticking quietly against the window takes him back to the first time he stayed here with Dave, how he could hear it, only just hear it, over the sound of his own frightened heart and his own panicked breaths.

Wonder why he thought of that, now; rain against the window is such an ordinary sound, you hear it at least once a week. Now it’s a peaceful sound and the breathing he can hear is Dave, still asleep next to him. He doesn’t snore, really, but you can hear him breathing when he’s asleep. Bob turns towards him and buries his nose in Dave’s neck. He smells warm and clean. He smells like home, and Bob drifts back to sleep.

The next time he wakes there’s another ticking sound, Butch’s claws on the floor as he walks around downstairs, wanting to go out. Bob groans and rolls out of bed, not quite waking Dave. He mutters and shifts into the space Bob’s just left.

“Just taking Butch out,” Bob whispers, pulling on Dave’s trackies that were flung over the chair last night. He goes down the stairs. “Hello, you daft bugger,” he says to Butch. “Why are you up so early? It’s raining, you aren’t going to like it.” Butch stands by the door waiting, his head tipped to the side, his ear flopped over. “Okay, okay,” Bob tells him, “I’m coming.” He pushes his feet into his trainers and pulls on his jacket, clips on Butch’s lead and opens the door. 

The wet street is shining in the streetlight. He pulls up his hood and he and Butch step onto the pavement. Butch gives him a look. “Told you it was raining, but you insisted,” he says. Butch snuffles over to the tree and pees against its base and then, thankfully, comes back to the gate and is ready to go inside.

Bob makes sure he has water and then goes back upstairs, Butch trailing behind him. He strips the trackies off and gets into bed, as Butch settles in his own bed with a sigh. “Sorry,” he says to Dave, pressing up close to his back, trying to get warm again.

“’S alright.” Dave reaches for Bob’s hand and pulls it onto his hip. Bob kisses the nape of his neck, that lovely spot where his hair comes to a point, and closes his eyes and listens to Dave breathing, and the rain against the window. 

He wakes again when Dave puts a cup of tea on the bedside table for him, and gets back into bed, pulling his pillow up behind his back. He drops a hand onto Bob’s head, scratching gently through his hair as he drinks his tea. Bob rolls towards him and pushes his head back into Dave’s hand. There’s no better way to wake up.

“What d’you want to do today, love?”

It’s Saturday; it’s raining. “Stay in bed?” Dave usually wants to get things done on a Saturday, clean the house, do the shopping, and the really weird thing is, Bob likes to do those things too, now. “Or come back to bed later.” He slips his hand up under the hem of Dave’s sleep shorts, where his skin is so soft at the top of his thigh, rubs his fingers along the crease where it meets his body. 

Dave’s fingers curl in Bob’s hair and he tugs gently. “Mmmm, love.”

Bob lets his fingers drift and Dave shifts a little, his cock getting a bit interested. 

“Yeah?” Bob looks up at Dave. “Have you finished your tea?”

Dave sets his mug down and leans over to kiss Bob. His mouth is hot and it tastes the way he likes his cuppa, strong, not too much milk and sugar. “Yeah, let’s stay in bed.”

Bob sits up, pulling off his t-shirt and wriggling out of his pants, and then he reaches for Dave’s shirt and lifts it up, but before he pulls it over his head he leans in and brushes his mouth across first one nipple and then the other, and flicks each one in turn with his thumb. Dave hisses his pleasure and arches his back, pushing closer to Bob.

Bob finishes taking Dave’s shirt off and kisses him again and shuffles back down the bed, pushing the duvet off as he goes. He wants to get his mouth on Dave before he gets hard, because that’s something he fucking loves, feeling Dave get hard in his mouth, taking him all the way.

He pulls Dave’s shorts down, and Dave lifts his hips so Bob can take them off. He puts his hands on Dave’s knees and strokes up his thighs and back down, nudging his legs apart, digging his fingers into the softness on the inside, and pushing the heels of his hands into Dave’s quads. He does it again, he loves that contrast. Loves that Dave has these hard muscles from working, and that he has this softness too. He dips his head, and trails his tongue up that soft skin. Dave pulls his knees up and lets his legs fall open a bit more and he has his hands on Bob’s head, pulling his hair gently. He never pushes Bob down, but he knows Bob really likes his hands on the back of his head; he knows exactly how to touch him. 

Bob thinks briefly about the first time in this bed. Not the awful very first time, but the first time Bob was brave enough to get into this bed with Dave and do it properly, how far they’ve come together.

He bites, just gently, at Dave’s thigh, high up, but he can’t linger too much, because Dave is shifting his hips and sighing and Bob is in a hurry now. Dave is half hard, and Bob takes a moment just to look, and he drags in a deep breath through his nose, just smelling Dave, and then he puts his mouth on him, on the soft skin, just kissing at first and then he moves so the tip of Dave’s cock is just nudging his lips and then he opens his mouth and slides it down and Dave’s cock fills it, lying on his tongue, exactly how he loves it and he feels like smiling. It’s slow, and warm, and he knows what Dave likes, and Dave knows him. He has one hand on Dave’s hip, and he pulls off so he can lick his other hand and then he wraps it around the base of Dave’s cock and slides it up, till it bumps into his mouth, and back down, and Dave is fully hard now and he sighs, “Bob, love”, and his hips twitch up and Bob  _ loves _ that, loves that Dave knows he does, that he isn’t too polite, that he doesn’t push at Bob’s shoulder when he’s about to come, like he used to, before he knew what Bob likes. But Bob’s not really thinking, he’s doing all the things Dave likes, all the tiny things with his lips and his tongue and his hands that he has learnt give Dave the most pleasure.

When Dave comes, it's not with a shout, but with a groan, a happy, satisfied groan. Bob stays where he is for a minute, his cheek on Dave’s thigh, surrounded by the smell of him.

And then Dave says: “Come here, love,” and Bob gets his legs astride Dave and crawls up and kneels across his hips; he can feel Dave’s soft cock just brushing his arse and he says to Dave, “Your hand, please.” He can never get enough of Dave’s big strong rough builder’s hands on him. Dave sits up against the pillows and takes Bob in his hand while he leans across and gets the lube, but he knows Bob likes the roughness, so he doesn’t slick his hand just yet, he moves it on Bob, not tight, just so Bob can feel his calluses from years of banging in nails with a hammer. Bob leans back against Dave’s pulled-up knees and then Dave slicks his hands and Bob thrusts into his fist and fuck! it’s fantastic, looking straight at Dave, and Dave’s smiling at him and he reaches out and grabs onto Dave’s shoulder and it’s like this safe place, between Dave’s shoulder and his knees and his hands on Bob’s cock. When Bob comes it’s like his breath is punched out of him and his come splashes on Dave’s chest and Bob falls forward, kissing Dave, and Dave pulls him close and it’s sort of disgusting but it isn’t really and Bob just can’t stop smiling, when his mouth isn’t busy kissing Dave.

After a bit, he gets off Dave and gets off the bed and says: “Come shower?” 

He washes Dave’s hair, and his chest, and his legs and his arse, and Dave washes him, and they get dressed in old soft clothes and go downstairs and Dave cooks bacon and Bob makes coffee and Butch looks up from the sofa and thumps his tail against the cushion and Dave laughs and says: “You are a soft and spoilt dog” and Butch just grins.

After breakfast, they do the chores — Bob changes the sheets and puts on a load of laundry while Dave hoovers upstairs and sweeps downstairs.

It’s stopped raining and they open the doors onto the terrace and a fresh breeze blows into the house.

Much later, after they’ve been and done the shopping and they’re on the sofa watching football, Bob lying with his head in Dave’s lap, not really watching, he was never that interested in football, really, he says: “When I woke up early this morning, the rain was hitting the window and it reminded me of the first time I stayed here. I was so bloody scared, when you asked me to stay, did you know how scared I was?”

Dave says, his hands on Bob, in his hair, on his shoulder, keeping his eyes on the screen like Bob is: “I think I guessed a bit.”

“I’m glad you made me stay, imagine if you hadn’t?”

“We’d still have worked it out, I think.”

“Yeah, probably. But I’m glad I took the second chance then.” He turns his face up to look at Dave, and Dave’s looking down at him. “We know each other so well now, I know what you like, and you know me. I love that.  _ I love it.” _

Dave touches Bob’s face gently.

“I love you,” says Bob. “And I love my life now. Our life.”

Dave just smiles at him and bends down and kisses him. And at the other end of the sofa, Butch, who is sleeping on Bob’s feet, thumps his tail and sighs. 

**Author's Note:**

> My dear Amy asked for “A rainy day at home”. I hope you like this, and thank you for prompting me, even if indirectly, to revisit Bob and Dave, who I haven’t written about in far too long.
> 
> Happy 2020, darling, I hope your year is very happy and satisfying. ❤️


End file.
